


喵

by Gehrels



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:09:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25759381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gehrels/pseuds/Gehrels
Summary: 白猫言，发情期注意
Relationships: 乐正绫/言和, 绫言
Kudos: 2





	喵

**Author's Note:**

> *有口注意  
> 洛绫挚友

乐正绫最近有件十分苦恼的事。  
“说来话长……”女孩哀叹一声，“我去年收养了一只白猫你知道吧。”  
“嗯。”洛天依吸着奶茶，“凶凶的那只，都不让我摸。”  
“明明有让你摸头。”乐正绫下意识反驳一声，“不对，别带偏话题。”女孩哀怨地看了友人一眼，无精打采地瘫到桌子上。  
“所以是那只猫怎么了吗？”洛天依十分给面子。  
不说还好，一提起来，乐正绫就面色古怪，吞吞吐吐，半晌才挤出一句，“它……成精了。”  
“？”洛天依一口奶茶（主要是里面的珍珠）呛在喉咙里，“咳咳，你，咳，你没发烧吧？？”  
“我说真的。”乐正绫哀叹，“几星期前她突然就……幸好我是一个人住。”  
“不是建国以后不许成精吗？？”洛天依好不容易理顺了气。  
“我怎么知道。”女孩浑身散发着生无可恋的气息，“之前回家推开门迎面一个陌生人，差点没吓死我。”  
“长得好看吗？身材咋样？说起来那只猫是公的还是母的？”  
“……我就不该找你说这事。”乐正绫白了对方一眼，“是女孩子，很好看，身材也很……不对我告你性骚扰啊？”  
“日猫那能算犯法吗。”洛天依在皮断腿的边缘反复试探，“感觉怎么样？在大美人的陪伴下，孤女寡猫的啧啧……”  
乐正绫毫不犹豫一个爆栗下去，“你给我正经点啊！”  
“呜……”洛天依抱头，“行吧行吧，直说你要我干嘛。”  
“你当时来的时候身份证是怎么办的？”乐正绫挠挠头，“这么大一只，万一要干什么事没个身份证明终归不方便。”  
“身份证？”洛天依吸溜几口奶茶，“这个好说，我帮你弄，回头带我去看看她就行。”嚼嚼珍珠，“打算接着养？”  
“嗯。”乐正绫神色不觉中温和了些，“养了一年了，也不好说扔就扔。”而且……  
一点常识都没有怎么好扔到社会里去啊！  
乐正绫抓狂，“言和！说了多少次！！把衣服穿上！！！”  
宽大的房屋因为紧拉着窗帘显得有些暗沉，只有壁上两三盏小灯散发着微弱的光芒，映出房中巨大的木质构造。铺着厚厚毯子的特制猫爬架上赫然趴着一个人影。  
“喵……”下意识一声轻轻的呜咽，被从睡梦中直接抓起来的言和有些茫然，“回来了喵？”  
“……”眼前雪白的尖耳朵抖了抖，大猫一脸无辜懵懂，乐正绫一口气堵在喉口发不出来，难受极了，“……你的衣服呢？”  
“不舒服，扔了。”清醒点的大猫摇摇尾巴，“绫绫今天吃什么呀？”  
“你先去给我把衣服穿上！”女孩无奈呵斥道，“今晚给你炖鱼吃。”  
“唔，绫绫最好了。”白猫亮着一双漂亮的蓝眸，修长的尾巴讨好地蹭上对方手臂。  
“去穿衣服。”乐正绫瞪了一眼对方。  
“呜……不舒服嘛……”白猫委屈地垂下头。  
“你怎么了？”乐正绫发觉不对，皱眉问道。平时言和虽然不乐意穿衣服，自己一走就脱掉，但是看到自己还是会去乖乖穿上的。  
不对劲。女孩思及此也顾不上那套被扔到不知哪个疙瘩角的衣服了，抬手捧起大猫的脸，左捏捏右摸摸，从耳朵查看到脚，似乎没什么问题。  
等会……“……阿和。”女孩咽了口唾沫，“你尾巴根怎么湿了……？”其实不止尾巴根，先前因为对方是从趴着的姿势撑起身而后半跪坐遮挡了视线，现在顺着尾巴根往下看，顿时就发现了不对。  
“唔……”大猫夹夹腿，毫无自觉地磨蹭磨蹭，“有点、需要交配……？”  
女孩的脸腾地烧红了，“你在说什么啊！”  
“？”大猫疑惑的把耳朵扯成了飞机状，“不是很正常的吗……”  
乐正绫一噎，确实，繁衍是生物的本能。  
“不过，生小猫太麻烦了，还疼，我才不要。”言和甩甩尾巴，“就是有点难受，过一阵子就好了。”  
“……”所以这些天她就要每天面对一只发情了的裸着的长得还挺好看的……不行不能想下去了！乐正绫猛地甩头，抬手敲着自己的脑袋。  
“绫绫你怎么了？”言和关切地凑过来。  
“呜哇！你你你、离我远点！”乐正绫几乎是弹了出去，近距离的那一片雪白实在是过于刺激。  
“？”言和不解地歪了歪头，仔细看了看她赤红的面色，恍然大悟，“绫绫想交配了吗？”  
“！你说什么啊！！”乐正绫觉得整个人都像被架在了火上烤。但眼前的猫妖丝毫没有察觉到她羞耻到想打个洞钻进去的想法，而是自顾自点点头，一脸认真，“我之前看节目的时候看到了，人类没有固定的发情期，但是会因为同类的躯体发情……”言和皱了皱眉，尾巴尖卷成一个问号，“可是我不是人类……只是因为人形吗……我耳朵和尾巴没有收进去啊？”  
“你别说了啊！！”乐正绫这下脑子都要当机了，“这时候别这么好学了啊！！！”  
“哦。”言和想了想，“那绫绫要我帮忙吗？”  
“……？？？”乐正绫呆滞在原地，看着白猫整只缠了上来。  
“……唔……绫绫也没有那个，要怎么弄呢……”白猫抖抖耳朵，思考的一脸认真。  
“……！！！”女孩涨红了脸，想把对方推开又不知怎么下手，“你在干什么啊！”  
“和绫绫交配。”白猫一脸纯真，“是绫绫的话，就不用忍了。”  
“……”简直、犯规啊。乐正绫呜咽一声，实在忍不住，打横抱起对方然后一个翻身把她压在猫爬架上。  
轻轻咬住对方的耳尖，有白色绒毛扫过嘴唇舌尖，乐正绫不由重了呼吸，“……我来。”  
跟着我就好。一向清亮的声音蒙上了些情欲的沙哑，女孩深了一双红瞳，耐心地顺着尾巴根撸对方的毛，直把靠近臀部的部分的尾巴毛都弄得湿哒哒的贴下去。  
大猫舒适哼哼几声，顺从的翘起臀部。  
言和的身材一直很不错，纤长匀称，带着精炼的肌肉轮廓，却是绵软而不生硬，通身皮肤白皙而又细腻，一双手清癯修长，好看极了。  
该说不愧是发了情的猫吗……乐正绫看着软得似乎没骨头一般摊在毯子上的身下人，只是随意的几下逗弄，胸前的粉嫩就已经挺立起来，本来就湿得不行的下体更是要泛滥成灾。  
“绫绫——”言和有些难耐的扭扭身子，从喉中溢出不成调的轻哼。  
淦。  
乐正绫低骂一声，一手有些粗暴地拽直柔软的尾巴，一手直接顺着尾巴根探了下去。湿润的穴口丝毫没有阻碍力，轻松就能进入。温软的内壁紧紧咬住侵入的异物，触感一瞬让她有些失神。  
“绫绫——”白猫又唤了一声，尾声拉长上挑，似催促又似嗔怪，眼眸里那片湛蓝的天空不时蒙上了一层水雾。  
乐正绫屏了屏呼吸，觉得心跳都像是停了一瞬。  
小妖精。她咬牙切齿地低头吻上那双薄唇想到。  
人形的猫妖舌头上没有本体形态的倒刺，甚至比常人还要绵软，这样想倒也能理解怕烫的原因。乐正绫吮吻着对方的舌尖想。  
指尖被温热包裹着，她尝试着动动手指，换来身下人猫叫般细长的轻吟。  
“再放松点。”咬着唇低语，乐正绫拍拍对方紧实的大腿肌肉。  
“呜……”依言张了张双腿，言和眯长了眼，眼角熏染上了情欲的红。  
指尖微松，乐正绫毫不客气地就着满满的“润滑剂”冲插起来，进出间带起蒙白的水花。  
猫妖的身体会更敏感？还是因为发情期的缘故？她分心垂眸打量言和晕染开嫩粉的脸颊，双唇张合着喘息，平时十分精神的耳朵低低压下，看起来乖顺极了。  
她突然觉得嘴中有些干涩。  
“绫绫……？”身体中的异物兀的退了出去，快感浪潮层叠着将她推上半山腰就被拉着坠下，言和睁了睁眼，雪白的睫羽上沾了点滴晶莹。  
“乖。”匆匆安抚一声，乐正绫伸手将趴着的白猫翻过身来，分开那双雪白笔直的腿就伏下头去。  
“嗯！！绫绫……！”湿热的温软抚过下体，从未有过的刺激触感让言和有些紧促的呜咽一声，慌乱的伸手按住在自己腿间作乱的那颗头。  
“嗯？”从鼻尖含糊不清的挤出一声轻哼，脖颈缠上了一根毛茸茸的尾巴。乐正绫专心地用舌尖仔细舔舐着描摹出穴口的轮廓，浅浅的舔入又用力顺着花蒂根部舔上。  
“嗯……绫绫……！”声音轻软的不像话，带上了些啜泣的哭泣，白猫绷紧了腿，只感受到汹涌的浪潮一波波冲刷着她的身体，沿着神经直冲上大脑，推搡着她攀上顶峰。  
“……”乐正绫卷舌舔舔唇，带着些意犹未尽的餍足，“去洗一洗，我去给你炖鱼去。”


End file.
